Not My Hero
by Table-chan
Summary: PG for cussing. What if the angel Takeru, was a servant to darkness? What if he had to watch as Daisuke, a heroic prince saved the day and rescued the maiden, Hikari? CH.2 UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

Not My Hero

I don't digimon or the song 'Hero' by Chad Kroger and Jossie Scott.

KK: This is a something that kind of just came to mind. What if the main character was not for the side of good? What if was they were just a slave that watched as the good guy destroyed his side and tried to get the girl? I'm putting this up. If it gets good reviews (At least three) then I'll continue…If not it's just another lost idea in the pit of my brain…

__

~~~~

'I'm so high I can here heaven

I'm so high, I can here heaven'.

A small blond child played in the wheat fields while his brother worked. He laughed as he chased after the butterflies. They had the perfect life. Both their parents were together and they owned a bakery. The boy looked across the field after seeing a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. They armor clad imperial soldiers coming towards them.

__

'Oh but heaven, oh heaven don't here me…'

The soldiers were charging towards them. His brother looked to see them and then screamed.

"Father! The soldiers they're here!"

Their father rushed out his sword was in hand. The sword had a beautiful picture of an eagle on it.

"Yamato, take your brother inside and protect your mother."

"But father!"

"No buts go now!" the man said gruffly as the soldiers approached.

__

'And they say that a hero can save us,

I'm not gonna stand here and wait,

I hold onto the wings of eagles,

Watch as they all fly away.'

The younger boy was crying as Yamato dragged him in. Their mother rushed up to him and picked the younger one up.

"Yamato what's happening?" she asked, "Where did your father go?"

The boy was out of breath but spoke quickly, "Soldiers! They're here."

Loud banging and voices came from the front door as the boy still cried. His mother looked around franticly as if trying to find something. When she did she rushed over to the middle of the wooden floor where a beautiful carpet was. It had two symbols on them. One was his mother's crest, the crest of Friendship. And the other was his father's the crest of Hope. His mother then tore the rug off the floor. There was a trap door that was barely visible. She lifted up.

  
"Yamato I want you to get in here and don't come out until I tell you to," his mother said calming the younger boy down.

He did what she said and she lowered his brother to him.

__

'Someone told me,

Love would all save us.

How can that be?

Look what love gave us.

A world full of killing

And blood spilling

That world never came.'

The sound of a door was heard burst open right as she put the rug over the trap door. She drew her dagger as the soldiers advanced.

"We are here for what you said you would give. Give us your children," one of the soldiers said gruffly.

"I won't! They are meant to be free not slaves! You-" a scream then echoed through everyone's soul as the soldier put his sword through her. Yamato's brother cried out for her and the soldiers went the carpet.

__

'And they say that a hero can save us,

I'm not gonna stand here and wait,

I hold onto the wings of the eagles,

Watch as they all fly away…'

They ripped the rug away and found the hidden door. They pulled the two children out of the hole as an injured warrior ran in sword held high. The soldiers took their father out easily with a blow to the head. The boys cried for their father and then were knocked out as well.

9 years later…

The world is at a calm right now and the boy has been separated from his brother, Yamato. He was personal slave to the queen and very quiet. He sat in a dark hallway as the others passed.

__

'And now that the world isn't ending,

It's love that I'm sending to you,

"I miss you brother…"

__

It's in the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't do…'

Tears fell down his cheeks. He rarely cried. He was cold and to the point…when he was talked to. So when a mysterious person did it was a surprise.

"Do you know your way around the castle?" the cloaked figure asked.

The blond snarled, "What's it to you?"

The figure picked him up, "If you do not tell me I will slit your throat!"

His blue eyes flashed, "I've been taught that threats are baseless and show cowardice. Why should I believe you?"

The young mans barely visible mouth smiled, "You'll be rewarded. What is your name s-boy?"

"TK. Or at least everyone calls me that."

"Then help me save this place TK. Become great!"

He shook his head; "I don't want to. Even though I know everything the queen does is wrong, I will not…"

The cloaked figure punched in the face and every thing went black.

__

'And they say that a hero can save us,

I'm not gonna stand here and wait,

"Your father would be ashamed.." 

I hold onto the wings of the eagles,

Watch as they all fly away…

And they're watching us, ~ watching us~

They're watching us, ~ watching us~

As we fly away!

'Is father ashamed of me for not helping?'

And they're watching us, ~ watching us~

They're watching us, ~ watching us~

As we fly away, yeah!

'I'm nothing. I will never be anything. I can never be a hero like my father.'

And they're watching us, ~ watching us~

They're watching us, ~ watching us~

As we fly away yeah, yeah whoa-o…

"You are the coward TK. Not I. For I Daisuke of Motimiya, will bring an end to this evil queen…"

~~~~

KK: So…did you like it? Did you not like it? It's pathetic for the beginning, I know but like I've said before 'Tis only the beginning'


	2. Chapter I: Mother May I? Talk about bad ...

Not my Hero

Chapter I: Mother May I? Talk about bad timing! (For everyone!)

KK: I'm sorry if Yamato seems a bit out of character in this chapter. 

TK woke in a small swinging bed. His bed. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. A wave of dizziness hit him hard and he wanted to fall asleep again.

"So you're up," a soft voice said to him, "You took a nasty blow to the head and the queen is furious."

He put a hand through his head and felt a sticky substance in it. He pulled it back out and saw a crimson color on his hand.

"Do you know who did this? And who attacked the queen?" he turned to Sora and glared at her.

"He asked me to rebel! The idiot asked _me _to rebel against the queen. He said something about my father…" he added curtly.

"You mean…The Angel-"

"Don't say it. I'm the last Sora. I had a brother but…never mind it's stupid. I need to attend to the queen to make sure she's alright."

Sora cringed, "Did I fail to mention she wants your wings on a silver platter if she ever discovers you assisted the would be assassin?"

He rolled his eyes and then spat, "Does it look like I care? This is a load of crap if you ask me. We're all gonna suffer because of some stupid peasant-"

She shook her head; "He wasn't a peasant. He was lord of Light Angel Motimiya-"

TK wasn't putting up with anymore. He stood and swiftly left the small room. Their room was in one of the higher corridors, considering they were personal servants of the royal family. _Where does she get off telling me who it was when the queen was looking for him? I'm the only one who knows…right? _He might have been talking in his sleep. He was starting to get sick of it all. He arrived at a rather large door with gold decorations on it. _Well here goes nothing…_ he knocked.

The door flew open to see a young woman that looked twenty-seven. She had wild maroon hair and stunning brown eyes. When she looked around to see who knocked she saw no one but she heard a squeak come from behind the door she held her dress and walked out side as the closed. She almost laughed at the sight. It was her servant and he was against the wall, his black wings were spread. He tried to get them to shield himself but it was a failed attempt.

"Are you okay _Takeru_?" she emphasized 'Takeru' his true name but he said nothing in response when he came off of the wall, "Awwe, did I hurt you?"

"Nothing that won't heal over time, your grace," his wings folded back as he bowed.

"Oh good. Now," he opened the door for her and then followed her swiftly, "I was told by the assassin that you helped him get here," she whipped around and smacked him, "You wouldn't be planning to rebel would you?"

He recovered briskly, "No your grace. He addressed me and told me of his plan but I refused."

She smiled and then gave him a hug, "That's my Takeru. Now go to the chef and tell her to prepare the feast."

"Yes your-"

"Takeru, you know, since I've known you since your birth could you supposedly call me mother. But not in public. I would appreciate it," Jun smiled sweetly.

He nodded and said, "Okay…Mother…" and he left for the kitchens.

He entered the kitchens as everyone called to him.

"Hey TK! You in league with the light now?"

TK's head turned to the one who said it, "You wish Niok. You only want me to be because you're jealous."

Prince Niok scowled, "Shut up peasant!"

Niok had bright red hair and two silver wings. His robes were also silver and the glimmered in the dim light. His cocky grin gave people the idea he was fifteen, when he was actually twenty-five. His black eyes sparkled darkly whenever he smiled. 

"Aren't you the one who told me you never were cruel," TK snapped a little harder than necessary.

Everyone shut up at hearing it and the prince stood up, "You want to start something?"

TK just looked at him. His dark blue eyes were searching the prince's soul for secrets. Dark secrets. TK smirked as he stared into Niok's eyes.

"What? Is the little boy afraid?" said Niok as he cocked his head.

"No you are the one who is afraid. You wouldn't want to become Death now would you?" TK snarled at him. TK knew that the Death spirit would scare the prince. Once you became a Death spirit then you were that person's servant forever. But only a certain few 'Angels' could summon that spirit.

Niok walked up to TK and spit in his face, "You do not have the power! Your eyes-" TK's eyes turned gold as he said it, "are not golden…"

"Do…not…misjudge…my…kind…" TK shook his head and his eyes were back to normal, "Is that a problem?"

Everyone but the cook stood in awe. TK walked over to her and started talking to her about the feast they were throwing for their guest.

~ Else where…~

Hikari laughed hard as Daisuke tickled her. Her light brown was all over her wet face when he finally let go. She was still laughing even then. So was Daisuke. Their faces were both red when they heard the sound of their teacher and did not pay attention to it.

"Hikari! Daisuke! Your fathers have been looking for you!" A blond teenager a little older than themselves walked up to them, "It's almost time to start leaving no thanks to you Daisuke. If you hadn't have tried to kill the queen then we wouldn't ha-"

"Oh-just-shut-up-Yamato!" Hikari and Daisuke laughed at the same time.

"Well I'm not the one who has to get ready. I'm all ready and look at you two! Come on," he picked them up and they followed him.

Hikari went to her own room and went behind the screen. She took off her shirt and pants and slipped on a tightly fitted dress. Her white wings were folded onto her back. The dress was mostly white except for the gloves, which were a light pink. The dress had no sleeves and along the top were small pink diamonds. The dress went down to her feet, which were in small high heels. She walked to her door, which opened, as she got to it.

"Hello Daisuke," she said cheerfully as he walked in.

Daisuke was in a silver breastplate that had the picture of a dragon on it. His sword was on his belt and his hand was on the hilt. His cape was white, as were his pants. His wings were folded against his back as well. His maroon hair was still as wild as ever and so were his eyes.

"So are we ready to go?" he asked her bowing.

"Yes we are," she smiled curtsying and then taking his arm and they walked out of the room.

~~

Takeru stood at the entrance in heavy armor. _Of all the rotten luck… _They were short soldiers so he and a few other 'lucky' slaves had to dress up as some. The amour was made of a thick dragon hide that was black and also extremely heavy. His 'sword' was only an enchanted stick that looked like a sword for show. His helmet stank of his own sweat and wings were in an uncomfortable position. They were erected up and the most comfortable position to have them was spread like he was going to fly. The gate started to lower, marking there guests' arrival. 

He watched as young man who threatened him the hours before rode in on his tan stallion. Takeru almost laughed at the irony. That prince was up on his high horse with his head in the clouds. The prince's wings shined even though they were white and his hair was wild. _What a poor, poor man… _The prince of the Light Angels was afraid of losing power.The prince was smiling until he saw the slave and his wings and then as quickly as he looked at Takeru, turned away. Takeru couldn't shake his head in pity. Light angels could be drained from just looking at his kind if they weren't strong enough with their power. Another arrived and he looked that way.

This was a female angel on a white mare. Her wings were also white but did not shine. They were dulled out by the aura of the young woman in general. She did not expect things and hid her only fears. This was the first time Takeru could detect only light in ones soul except one small patch of Darkness that was hidden away. _She shouldn't do that or eventually the darkness shall overcome her…_ Not even the darkness revealed her fear. It frightened him as he shifted uncomfortably in his armor. Her light brown hair sparkled as did her eyes. She went out of sight as another came into view, but this one, Takeru had no sympathy for.

If looks could kill both Takeru and the new rider would be dead. The rider was his half brother, Yamato. Yamato felt his brother's presence as Takeru did as he glared. Yamato's blond hair was combed back and his blue eyes were slits. His wings were golden brown and had white tips like an eagle's. He was in royal blue robes and had only a silk shirt on. But Takeru could tell that underneath that shirt there was mythril armor.

Yamato had a rare weapon as well. It looked like a silver dagger in a gold sheath, but if you tried, the dagger would not come out. On the gold part were small hanging objects. Some looked like miniature whistles others just looked like eight small decorations. But in reality, it was a Rivcolo, which could enchant anyone, if it was told to. The gray stone in the middle began to glow red. It could sense Takeru as well. _Yamato, how dare you come back you bastard! _Yamato must have heard this because he smirked and continued on his way. If it weren't the armor, Takeru would have tore after his 'brother'…

An hour later, Takeru was up stairs undressing from the unbearable armor in his room. He could hear the Rivcolo's through the walls as if it were right there in the room. TK had a Rivcolo but he was not 'TK'. And he dare not use it. As soon as he was in his wearing shirt and pants he was ready to shift his wings back into his body. If he didn't want someone to see them then he could make them disappear but it was too late. There was a knock on the door and the Rivcolo music stopped.

The door opened to reveal the angel girl from earlier.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, "Do you know where the-" She his black wings and her eyes closed as she fell to the ground.

Takeru made his wings disappear before he went to pick her up.

"Damn her timing," TK swore as he picked her up and walked slowly out of the door.

It would have normally, from where they were, would have taken twenty minutes, if TK hadn't known where the secret passages were. He opened a portrait of the fifth queen, Alexika, and then walked in. He carefully closed it behind him, trying not to hurt the girl and then slowly lit a candle. It smelled of rotting plants and animals and the walls were covered in mold and grime. The only light came from TK's candle as he started to walk. He walked around the twisted tunnels until he came to another portrait entrance that was mark 'Guest room female' he looked in the small peep hole to make Sora or one of the other maids weren't there and then entered. 

It was small compared to some of the rooms in the palaces but it was still fairly large. There were five large beds, all of which were four poster. The bedspreads were all silky and maroon. He went to the center one and laid the girl on it, making sure her wings were folded up because he knew how uncomfortable it was to have them spread eagle while sleeping. He looked at her one last time before exiting the way he came.

~~

"Yamato," Daisuke asked as he stopped playing the Rivcolo, "Have you seen Hikari at all?"

"The last time I saw her she was going up the stairs to the royal…chambers!" Yamato started making a mad dash for the stairs but a gentle spell washed over him.

"You wouldn't be trying to…get to my room now would you?" a silky voice asked him.

The queen's figure appeared in front of him. She was in a bronze dress that turned purple as it went to the floor.

"No, your grace…" Yamato managed to say, "Hikari, has gone that tower and I need to find her."

She smiled slyly, "I'll have one of the slaves do it. Sora!"

A red headed young woman rushed over to the two, "Yes your highness?"

"Find Princess Hikari. She's in a white dress and has gone up to the royal chambers," Sora nodded and started going up the stairs.

~~

Sora ran up the stairs as one of the portraits opened. The person stepped out and shut it. He looked at Sora with a mild expression of surprise on it.

"Sora," TK asked exasperatedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Princess Hikari," Sora replied. 

"Who's she?" TK asked.

Sora rolled her eyes, "You know the one you were talking about that 'had the darkness hidden within her'? That's her."

TK's face turned a shade lighter but his expression stayed the same; "She's in the guest room…"

She looked at him and asked him with a sigh, "What did you do this time?"

"She walked in while I was changing back to human and she kind of well…"

"Fainted right?"

"Right…I'll go to the party in your place. The queen is probably wondering where I am any way."

"Okay bye TK…" but he was already gone.

TK had always been somewhat distant but truthful. He had never told a lie but he let his feelings get bottled up inside. She had asked him one time when he younger but he only said something about 'Death'. She didn't know whether that meant death in general or 'Death Spirit'. She knew he came from a bloodline that supposedly could control them but she wondered why he was a servant. TK or rather 'Takeru' was an angel but a rather bleak one. Angels weren't meant to be slaves but TK was.

Sora took the secret passage that was just used by TK and quickly got to the guestrooms. She opened the portrait only to see Hikari changing. The younger girl screamed when she saw Sora and Sora screamed as well. The scream wouldn't get to anyone important like a guard or the queen but it left an impression in Sora's hearing or so she thought. The screaming stopped when Hikari was safe under her covers.

Hikari had never let anyone, even her maids watch her dress before. So when the person walks in and Hikari is stark naked it's pretty traumatizing. The older girl walked slowly and started apologizing.

"I am so sorry my lady! I didn't know or I swear I wouldn't have come in like that!" she started to bow but Hikari waved it off.

"No, it's okay! I just wasn't ready when you just appear out of no where. Now why are you here miss…"

"Sora. My name is Sora and I'm looking for you because Lord Yamato and Prince Daisuke have sent me."

"Okay. Well then turn around and let me get dressed. And Sora?" Hikari asked as Sora turned around.

"Yes milady?" Sora asked politely"

"Two things," Hikari spoke as she got another dress out, "Is there an Angel with blond hair, blue eyes and black wings? And also how did I get mold on my white dress?"

Sora didn't respond immediately, "Yes there is an Angel meeting those description here but you won't see him very much. And I'm not sure on the mold part…"

There was an awkward silence that followed. Hikari finished getting ready and told Sora to come with her. The older girl followed without question.

~~

TK had leaned against a wall and started to fall asleep. The party was boring, as were all of the other royal parties but this one took the cake. The crowd of servants wasn't very large and it just happened to be that all the people there were scared of him. He didn't mind not having anyone to talk to. He liked being alone. That all started to change when the queen approached him.

"Takeru, I would like you and your brother to come to the throne as soon as possible. It's important…" she trailed off and then left to go find his brother.

He stood up and stretched. He started the walk to the thrones and slowly at that. He didn't want to be with his brother. His brother wanted pity so he went to the light. He picked the losing side. TK looked towards the door that he heard open and saw two young women, one with light brown hair and the other with red hair. TK realized what was happening. Why the queen had wanted him to call her 'mother'. Why the queen needed Yamato and Hikari and himself. But…He saw the prince who had his head in the clouds and he pulled him off to the side.

The prince pushed TK off of himself, "What the hell was that for you-"

"Do you love Hikari?" TK asked hastily.

The prince blushed, "That is none-"

"If you do, then you had better say it now! My queen is trying to marry her to me! Go to her now and say it. Tell her now or else she-"

"Everyone! Everyone may I have your attention! Takeru, my son may you come up here?" he heard her say.

__

Too late.. TK thought and started towards the thrones again. He finally reached the thrones and his mother asked for him to release his wings. He concentrated and he felt the power slipped out a little easier than normal. Hikari jumped back in shock and didn't look at him. Yamato looked at him expectantly as if waiting for something else to happen.

"This everyone," Queen Jun stated, "is my adopted son! He is to wed Hikari. Hikari, the Angel of Light and Takeru, the Angel of-"

"Wait stop!" a voice cried out, "I love her! Stop please! I'm sorry your highness! I'm sorry just don't take Hikari away from me!"

It was the prince and he ran up to thrones. Jun smiled wickedly.

"So Daisuke, if you truly love her then you will become my blood brother?" Jun closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, as long as Hikari doesn't have to marry…marry that!" Daisuke shouted pointing at Takeru.

Takeru looked down as Daisuke and Jun shared their blood. He had been a pawn in this the whole time. Just like he was told to be. He was supposed to make Daisuke suffer. He was supposed to make Hikari faint in that doorway. _Damn it all! _He cursed and his brother replied

__

So you finally figured out how darkness works…eh Takeru?

~~

I will dedicate

And sacrifice my every 

Thing for just a second's worth 

To find my story's ending.

And I wish I could know

The directions that I take,

And all the choices that I make, 

Will end up all for nothing.

Show me what it's for, 

Make me understand it.

I've been crawling in the dark,

Looking for the answer.

Is it something more?

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark,

Looking for the answer.

Help me carry on.

Show me it's ok to

Use my heart and not my eyes

To navigate the darkness.

You'll be ending me,

If I come in suddenly.

Will I ever get to see?

The ending to my story?

Show me what it's for,

Make me understand it.

I've been crawling in the dark,

Looking for the answer.

Is it something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark,

Looking for the answer!

How much further do I have to go?

And how much longer 'til I finally know?

'Cause I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me,

In front of me!

Show me what it's for,

Make me understand it.

I've been crawling in the dark,

Looking for the answer.

Is it something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark,

Looking for the answer!

~~

KK: I got the song 'Crawling in the dark' off of www.songlyrics.co.nz. Cool place! Sorry I never meant for it to be an Angel story. (I'm obsessed) I was watching Dogma though and it was about angels so…

Davis: Oh just go to bed!

KK: *Throws a pillow in his face * Oh well goodNIGHT!!!!


	3. Chapter II: Hidden Heart, Hidden Life A ...

Not My Hero

Chapter II: Hidden Heart, Hidden Life. A Talk with Death.

KK: Thank you people who reviewed!

TK: Is that all your saying?

KK: …I guess. No wait! I'm sorry about the grammar in my stories. Like if I leave a word out or the word is different from it's supposed to be. (There, They're…) I try to go back and read through it but apparently I'm not good at it…SORRY!!!!

~~

Takeru watched as the drunken looking prince was dragged away and Hikari was crying. He looked on with pity to the girl. But then it quickly faded away. He was one that was not supposed to have pity on other beings. He was one that was suppose to have no emotion at all, but his human blood, it was the thing that made him have feelings, as did his father…He shook his head at the thought not wanting it. His brother walked over to him and Takeru lowered his gaze.

"Brother, I know you do not want this," Yamato spoke slowly, "So I am willing to take you back to the castle-"

"Who is to say that I want to leave? Because if I join you and the light, it will just show how weak I am," Takeru spoke bleakly.

Yamato glared at his brother, "Just because you are what you are, does not mean that you can't join the light. Maybe if you come with me, it will open up your eyes."

Takeru's gaze shot up. He looked at his brother's eyes. They were a shade lighter than his own and had a special light. _Mother's Light…_Takeru thought bitterly _He's trying to curse me with that memory! I don't want it! I don't want light, or love because I don't deserve it! _He was lucky that Yamato was not listening to that thought or he could have used it to his advantage. Takeru turned away from his half brother and started walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me Takeru! Come back here!" his voice faded away as Takeru climbed the staircase.

The room was empty when he got there. Sora wasn't there and neither was the queen so he had to change back quickly. Quickly wasn't an option though unless he wanted a sore back for the rest of the week. He took off his torn shirt, not made for his angel wings and then concentrated on the one thing he hated. Light. His human light. It spread through his body as the wings became smaller and smaller. Soon there was nothing left and that's when he noticed a worse pain then normal coming from where his wings were.

Slowly, over the course of a few months, it had gotten harder and harder to transform back into a human. Like it was fading away. But it became easier and easier to transform into an angel. Like when the queen slammed the door on him, that was the quickest ever. He reached back and rubbed his left shoulder blade as someone knocked. They came any way but it was the queen so he had no questions.

"Ta-TK, that's what I was just going to ask you! Now that you're back to human, I need you to console Hikari. She didn't seem to like the fact that I shared blood with her 'lover'."

"Mother, I'm not very-"

"You'll do it anyway!" she shouted and pushed TK out of the room hitting both sore spots. He almost cried out as she pushed him into the hall.

"If you don't do this, let's just say it won't be pretty," she spoke harshly as she walked towards her room.

TK sighed and then entered the portrait of the fifth queen, and then shut it. The trip was short and he entered the room where Hikari was. She sat on her bed crying. She heard the portrait open and she looked up and saw him. She got up and ran over to him and hugged him still sobbing. She beat her small fist upon his chest when he realized something. He didn't put a shirt back on so his chest was bare. He felt a felling he never had before, blood was rushing to his cheeks as he felt…embarrassed? She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair. She finally looked up to see who it was and saw two dark blue eyes facing her.

"You had nothing to do with that huh? You never wanted to marry me, you were just a pawn as was I," she looked down, "I feel stupid."

"Well your not. I'm not exactly sure what you are because we've only just met," TK said warily.

He had never consoled anyone before. He was the one that felt stupid. Her wings ruffled as she looked to him hopefully.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure his soul was weak when I felt it last-"

"You mean you're an…?" Hikari whispered, slowly backing out of his arms slowly.

"Yes," TK said nodding.

Only his type could feel souls, and weaknesses. They could also control souls or turn them into Death Spirits. TK had only done that once but it was to no effect. He mainly read through weaknesses and souls. Hikari slapped him but he knew he deserved it.

"You…You killed my mother! She was one that came once to see what slaves were offered here. She found one that she thought that was perfect, one with blue eyes and golden hair. She went to touch him with the tattoo of our family, and he killed her when his eyes turned gold! Only demons like you can do that and there is only you. You bastard get away from me!" She pushed him away as she ran to the door and opened it.

TK was forced back into one of the beds. She was right; he had killed people with only his touch before, even when he was human. It was a miracle that she didn't have the same fate as her mother when she latched on to him. Or when he pick her up in his room…oh God of Fire, he wasn't thinking…If this was the fate he was condemned to, then why not learn about his place. Why he could easily kill…He slowly got up off of the bed and entered the portrait.

~~

TK's mind focused on the night around him. He found one of the passages that led to out side and he looked up at the starry skies. It was dark like all other nights but he seemed to like it. The three moons were all just a sliver.

"Are you stalking me or something?" a figure inquired.

He shook his head and replied coldly, "I have no intention of stalking you, Princess. I wanted to see the sky."

"Sharp tong for a peasant. I didn't think your kind had feelings for nature," she said.

"I'm only half. I have a human side too you know?" he tried to hold back his bitterness, "Also, the prince will be just fine. In fact he's waiting for you."

TK thought that would get her to leave even though what he said was true. He wanted to be by himself and talk to the sky. But she didn't leave.

"I don't care right now. I need time to think," she said sharply, trying to match his tone.

"I need to think to, so why don't we both just shut up and think!" he snapped.

After that no one spoke so they could both think. TK laid back into the grass and thought about something the queen had offered him about a year ago…

^Flash back^

TK was cleaning the queens quarters when she entered smiling widely at him.

"T.. K I have an offer for you," she said still smiling.

"What is it your grace?" TK asked solemnly, looking up from his work.

"I know how badly you hate being a slave of this stature, so how would you like to be a knight?" she asked, something hidden behind the words.

His wings suddenly came out, without any warning or his command. A spell that's what was hidden and he was ready do something about it. Something he had never done before. His eyes turned a golden color as he rounded on the queen and she smiled.

"You can use any Death Spirit spell on me and it won't work. I knew you were going to turn on me when I used it so I had a barrier," she smiled maliciously as his eyes and focus seemed unbroken, "I know how desperately 'this' side wants to use it. If you become my Black Knight, then you can use it whenever you want. And then you would be free of these chains that bind you. You would be as free as your father was. And so would your wings. You would no longer need to conceal them. Ever again…"

The spirit came form the ground to aid its master. To be honest, the queen had never seen anything more welcoming. It looked like a fairy with its butterfly wings and graceful complexion. Her moon blue skin looked paper thin but soft as hatchlings down. Her red eyes showed wisdom beyond what her years showed. The wings gave welcoming flap, and it spoke in a soft voice.

"I know I can not touch you, your highness," she said, "But I must ask, why do you test your luck?"

The queen was taken aback and then Takeru's eyes grew amused, "My lady Death, I only wish to see the extent of his powers."

Takeru then spoke, "Then why-" The spirit looked at him to stop his sentence. It now looked like the spirit was the master and Takeru was listening to it.

"His sharp tongue sometimes gets the better of him so you'll have to excuse him," she spoke looking at the younger angel, "Not a good trait in his kind. And it's not a good trait among Dark Angels to test their luck. (A\N: Takeru is NOT a Dark Angel.) He does not want to be a knight for that purpose. He sees right through the charade and wants no part in it."

The queen smiled nervously, "What…charade?"

Takeru suddenly broke out, "Come on! I freaking control a Death Spirit! Doesn't that hint in the slightest, that I can read your soul like a book?"

"Takeru…" The spirit began.

He continued, "And another thing, I _could _have conjured a much stronger Death Spirit. One much more intimidating than this!"

"Takeru…-"

"And-"

"Takeru!" He went quiet, "Thank you. Now your highness, you must remember Takeru can see through this and for the time being, he would rather get taken by his own Death then help your cause," the pixie like Death Spirit left quickly.

Jun looked to Takeru who was now TK and half asleep on the floor. His eyes were the calm blue color as they tried to open fully.

"Get out. Now," Jun spat at the servant as he slowly got up and left.

^End^

"So why are you here? I can feel the same power I feel in Yamato coming from you," Hikari said looking at him as he forgot his past.

"Yamato and I are…half brothers. We were separated when our parents died," TK sighed.

"Isn't that pointless to separate brothers though?" Hikari pressed.

"I'd…rather not talk about it…" TK resisted the urge to snap those words.

"……Fine, I'll just ask Yamato then!" Hikari stood up and walked to the secret entrance.

When he was sure Hikari was gone, TK stood up and unleashed his wings. His eyes were golden as they looked to the now full moons. One gold, one blue and one red.

"By blood," he stated, "by water and by light, Three Moons of the Ancients, tell me why my plight is to be able to kill with ease. I need to now the fate of my kind…Answer me for I am Takeru, The Angel of Death."

~~

KK: Yes extremely rushed and short. But then again, this is going to be a short series. So I need to move onto other ideas in this story or I'll get stuck this story will never be completed. 


End file.
